smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiddie Crushes
Kiddie Crushes is the fifty-ninth episode of Season 10, created by Numbuh 404, and is the last episode with Johan as a hero before the Season Finale. Synopsis The episode opens on a clear day with the camera panning up towards Gargamel’s hovel where, inside, the old wizard and his apprentice are arguing. Still sore from losing the Tracing Mirror back in “Beyond the Mirror’s Reflection,” Gargamel wants to find another means of finding the Smurf Village in the hopes of turning them to stone for easy collection. Then, they can be taken back home so he can make gold. Scruple wants no part in this plan after being scared straight by the “dying Woodsprite” they saw at the river. Their bickering comes to a stop when they hear a stagecoach approaching, and so they open the door to find Lord Balthazar stepping out. The two gasp when he helps little Denisa out, too, and Gargamel tries to close the door before they are spotted. Balthazar forces the door open, greets his God-son, and informs him that he will be in charge of watching Denisa for the day as he is much too busy to be a “fitting guardian.” Gargamel and Scruple stumble over their words when trying to protest, but the wizard is gone before either can formulate a complete sentence. “Hi, uncle Gargamel!” “Hello again, Denisa,” Gargamel grumbles through a fake smile. “What a treat getting a day to spend with you, right Scruple?” He nudges his apprentice, who nods along quickly. They are about to ask if she will do a favor for him when she frowns and crosses her arms, prompting his curiosity. She states that she clearly remembers him being mean to the Smurfs the last time they were together, and so she wants to visit them by herself. The old wizard tries to convince her he won’t be mean this time, but she’s not buying it, so he has no choice but to persuade Scruple into keeping an eye on her. At first, the boy refuses, but when Denisa threatens to start screaming, he gladly accompanies her. With that, they set off into the forest with Gargamel warning them not to get lost before he returns to his spell books. After some time, Denisa recognizes a Smurfberry bush and starts calling for the Smurfs, and soon she is greeted by the Smurflings and Smurfette. They are thrilled to see her again, especially Sassette, and are about to take her to the village when they notice Scruple. She asks what’s wrong with him accompanying her, so they make it clear he is not welcome in the village, being Gargamel’s mischievous apprentice. Scruple tries to play it cool: “I’m only here so Balthazar won’t come crashing down on me and Garggy if Denisa’s not happy.” Denisa even assures the Smurfs that he won’t be of any harm, or else she’ll make sure her uncle punishes them, but Smurfette is still not convinced. She suggests they ask Papa Smurf and begin leading them near the village. Already in the village is Peewit, sharing his new song, but stops when he hears someone approaching from behind. Smurfette greets him, but turns to Papa Smurf to ask him if Scruple can be trusted since he is travelling with Denisa. Curious, Peewit asks if he may meet the girl, to which Papa and Smurfette agree, so she leaves to retrieve her. When she returns, Scruple is left a safe distance away, guarded by the boy Smurflings. Sassette introduces Peewit to her friend and vice versa, so the two shake hands and take delight in being mutual friends of the Smurfs. Denisa then asks why he is carrying a lute, so he tells her he has created a new song; she wants to hear it, so he happily obliges. Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Episodes